Arquivo X: John Doe
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Um jovem morre misteriosamente. Um homem surge do nada, com uma terrível ferida no pescoço que deveria têlo matado. E apenas uma testemunha, enlouquecida pelo que viu. Isso é um caso para Mulder e Scully... Short cross HP e XFiles. SPOILERS DH! COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

_Snape não me Pertence. Nem Mulder. E nem Scully... Dito o óbvio, só preciso acrescentar que não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

_-.-_

_OBS.: Para quem um dia foi (e/ou sempre será) eXcer, como essa humilde pessoa que vos escreve, é bom lembrar que a história se passa em maio de 98. Logo, no finzinho da quinta temporada – pouco antes do fechamento dos Arquivos X e dos eventos do filme __Fight The Future_

_-.-_

**ARQUIVO X: JOHN DOE**

_Gabrielle Briant_

_-.-_

**CONDADO DE HAMPSHIRE, ÁREA RURAL DE WISCONSIN**

**TERÇA-FEIRA, 01:58 A.M.**

-.-

Sarah não gostava de viver numa cidade pequena.

O pai de Sarah, Coronel Blake, era praticamente o dono de todo o Condado de Hampshire, possuindo a maior fazenda de milho da região e empregando quase todos os moradores daquela cidadezinha... e talvez fosse por isso que ele não gostava muito da idéia da sua filha estar namorando com um dos seus empregados.

Mas, apesar das constantes ameaças do Cel. Blake, o casal sabia que o namoro estaria seguro enquanto eles pudessem dispor do extenso milharal para os seus encontros. E naquela fria noite de maio aconteceu exatamente como em todas as noites: Sarah pulou a janela do seu quarto com cuidado para não alertar os cachorros, percorreu o quintal da sua fazenda até encontrar, perto do celeiro, o jovem alto e bonito que a esperava.

O garoto de cabelos acobreados sorriu, silenciosamente tomando-a num beijo e segurou a sua mão. Não era preciso nenhuma palavra. Sarah sabia exatamente o que William queria.

Logo os dois corriam para o milharal, na esperança de desfrutar de mais uma noite juntos... Mas um barulho estranho que veio de dentro do celeiro os alertou. Foi um estampido agudo... quase como um tiro.

A garota de cabelos loiros imediatamente parou.

- Bill, espere! Você ouviu...?

- Vamos logo! – Ele disse, alerta, puxando a garota pela mão em direção ao milharal. – Pode ser seu pai ou um dos capatazes!

Mas Sarah não pareceu ouvi-lo; lentamente, desvencilhou-se de William e encaminhou-se para o celeiro. Ela abriu a porta, arrepiando-se com o ranger sinistro. O lugar era frio e escuro... A única e precária fonte de luz vinha da lua, que conseguia apenas iluminar pobremente uma figura inerte que se recostava sobre um bloco de palha.

Sarah sentiu o seu coração disparar, como se hipnotizada pela figura. Os passos lentos foram seguidos pelo namorado, que, apreensivo, desembainhava o punhal que sempre carregava consigo.

A moça ajoelhou-se ao lado da figura. Era um homem de cabelos negros e nariz anormalmente grande. Ele vestia roupas estranhas e da sua garganta jorrava o mais puro sangue. Sarah olhou apreensiva para William e sussurrou, quase como se temesse acordar o homem.

- Você acha que ele está morto?

- Eu acho que sim... – O garoto também se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo. – Você o conhece?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Mordeu o lábio.

- Você acha que devemos chamar alguém? Ligar pro 911?

- Não! E se ele estiver mesmo morto? É melhor não nos envolvermos, Sarah. Vamos embora, antes que alguém saiba que estivemos aqui e ache fizemos isso.

Sarah imediatamente concordou, levantando-se e começando a encaminhar-se para fora do celeiro. Apenas percebeu que William continuava ajoelhado quando ouviu a voz dele a chamar:

- Sarah! – Ela se virou. – Espere... Meu Deus...

A moça se aproximou um pouco para ver o que estava segurando William naquele cenário asqueroso... E viu que o namorado tocava com horror uma terrível cicatriz que o homem trazia em seu braço esquerdo – como se fosse uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca.

- Sarah, vá embora! Corra! Ele é um deles!

Ela piscou duas vezes, imóvel. _Um deles? Deles quem?_

Paralisada, ela viu o namorado, visivelmente apreensivo, tentar puxar para si uma espécie de vara de madeira que o homem segurava em sua mão direita. E o homem abriu de vez os seus grandes olhos negros, puxou de volta o objeto e, segurando-o firmemente, disse:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

Uma forte luz esverdeada preencheu o local e Sarah ainda pôde ver o homem cair novamente em seu sono profundo antes de prestar atenção em William... que apresentava olhos vítreos e uma expressão de puro horror em seu rosto. Ele estava morto.

E então o grito desesperado de Sarah rasgou a noite silenciosa.

-.-

**THE X FILES**

**PARANORMAL ACTIVITY**

**GOVERNMENT DENIES KNOWLEDGE**

**THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE**

-.-

A estrada de terra que levava à fazenda dos Blakes deixava um grande rastro de poeira quando atravessada pelo carro dirigido por Fox Mulder. Uma contagiante música tocava baixa, mas era totalmente ignorada por Dana Scully, que aproveitava a estrada para revisar algumas anotações do seu parceiro sobre o caso.

- Mulder, mais uma vez, será que você pode me explicar o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Mulder deu um leve riso quando percebeu que a fazenda se aproximava.

- Um homem aparece do nada, um jovem morre e uma garota fica neurótica. Você realmente não vê nada de estranho nisso, Scully?

- Não vejo nada que a polícia local não possa resolver. Convenhamos, Mulder, o homem _não_ apareceu do nada; apenas não o viram chegar. A garota _não_ ficou neurótica; ela apenas deve estar com um grave caso de estresse pós-traumático, que, você sabe, não é nada incomum! Ela viu o namorado morrer, por Deus!

- Certo, mas e o garoto?

- Paradas cardíacas são incomuns em jovens, mas acontecem. Você mesmo deve ver casos de jogadores de futebol que morrem em campo, Mulder. E nós não estamos aqui para investigar a morte do garoto; esta foi natural. Estamos aqui pelo aparecimento do homem o que, como eu já disse, é perfeitamente explicável sem envolver os seus homenzinhos verdes!

- Ainda assim, Scully, eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre esse caso. Se lembre que foi a própria polícia local que pediu a nossa ajuda...

E, dizendo isso, ele parou em frente à cena do crime, onde o Cel. Blake os esperava junto à esposa e a uma garota loira.

O Cel. Blake aproximou-se assim que os agentes desceram, enquanto a mulher e a filha ficaram para trás.

- Vocês são os agentes do FBI, huh? Mulder e Scully? – Os agentes assentiram. – Cel. Dennis Blake. Aquelas são Denise, a minha esposa, e Sarah, minha filha.

Mulder ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando mais um passo em direção ao homem.

- Aquela é Sarah? Sarah Blake? A garota que presenciou tudo?

Mulder finalmente prestou atenção na garota. O seu olhar era vago e os lábios ligeiramente ressecados mexiam-se como se ela quisesse falar algo... Mas nenhum som saía da sua garganta.

- É. – O homem deu um longo suspiro. – Eu sou o mais interessado nessa investigação e pedi que vocês fossem chamados... Conheço a reputação dos Arquivos X e acho que o conhecimento de vocês pode ajudar a desvendar o que a minha filha viu.

Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ela viu a morte do namorado, Cel. Blake. O senhor não acha que isso é motivo suficiente para uma jovem ter um colapso nervoso?

- Não foi _só_ isso, agente Scully. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais. – Eu... não disse em meu interrogatório e vocês também não encontrarão nos relatórios da polícia local, mas... A expressão no rosto daquele garoto... foi como se ele tivesse visto o inferno! Aquele menino morreu de medo! Medo da mesma coisa que deixou minha Sarah daquele jeito. E o homem, eu não o encontrei apenas desmaiado, como eu disse no interrogatório. Ele estava sangrando! Sangrando muito... Agentes, aquele homem deveria estar _morto_! Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre isso. Eu mandei colocar nos jornais que ele tinha acordado no hospital e desaparecido, mas eu menti. Ele ainda está no hospital. Vão, eles estão esperando. Fale com o Dr. Hilton.

-.-

**HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE ASHLAND, WISCONSIN**

**QUINTA-FEIRA, 11:21 A.M.**

-.-

Mulder caminhou para a recepção, imediatamente tirando a sua carteira de identificação e mostrando-a para a robusta atendente negra.

- Eu sou o agente especial Fox Mulder e esta é a minha parceira, Dana Scully.

A mulher olhou-os dos pés à cabeça.

- FBI? Devem ter vindo por causa da morte do peão dos Blakes.

- Eu gostaria de ver o corpo, se for possível – Scully se adiantou. A enfermeira apenas crispou os lábios.

- O garoto foi cremado. Pobre rapaz. Eu acho que ele foi envenenado, entende?

- E o relatório da autopsia?

- Vocês não vão encontrar nada no relatório, agentes. – Mulder e Scully se viraram para contemplar um homem de cabelos grisalhos que se vestia totalmente de branco. Ele estendeu a mão. – Eu sou o Dr. James Hilton.

Após os dois agentes apertarem a mão do médico e fazerem as devidas apresentações, Mulder adiantou-se.

- Por que não?

- Não têm fotos. E os fatos foram ligeiramente distorcidos. – Scully abriu a boca, mas o médico a interrompeu de pronto. – Nós vivemos numa cidade pequena, agente Scully. Ninguém gosta de coisas estranhas por aqui. William Evans era estranho; seus familiares eram estranhos... E a sua morte foi, _definitivamente_, a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! O Cel. Blake disse para eu não relatar nada que eu achasse anormal... E eu apenas obedeci.

- Por quê?

- Ora... – Ele riu-se, sem graça. – As pessoas que contrariam o Cel. Blake tendem a desaparecer, se é que vocês me entendem! Ele manda na cidade. Do prefeito ao xerife, todos obedecem a ele. Vamos, deixe-me mostrar a vocês o nosso John Doe.

Os dois agentes passaram a seguir o médico pelos corredores do hospital enquanto ele continuava a falar sobre o estado em que encontrou o cadáver de William.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu posso dizer a vocês sobre o cadáver que vi ontem é que, em trinta anos de profissão, jamais vi coisa parecida!

- O senhor descreveu a causa da morte como uma parada cardio-respiratória. Essa informação é verdadeira, ou mais uma das mentiras que você usou a mando do coronel? – Mulder perguntou.

- Essa é verdade... Mas, ainda assim... Eu conhecia o William, agentes. Eu era o médico dele; de toda a sua família, na verdade. Acredite, eles eram as pessoas com o coração mais saudável que eu já conheci!

- Não tem histórico de doença cardíaca na família dele? – Scully perguntou, intrigada.

- Surpreendentemente, nenhum caso. Nem de câncer, ou diabetes, ou osteoporose, ou asma, ou hepatites, ou sequer _gripes_. Eles eram aberrações, não apenas por isso; hábitos estranhos, entende? Não me surpreende que estejam todos mortos. Primeiro os pais, e agora William.

- Os pais morreram assim?

- Não. Ninguém sabe o que houve com eles. Eles fizeram uma viagem para ver outros parentes e nunca mais voltaram. Isso foi há uns vinte anos. Um pessoal, o irmão dele, a mulher e dois jovens, veio aqui para anunciar a morte dos Evans. Eles queriam ficar com o garoto, mas a esposa do coronel estava com problema para ter filhos e acolheu o menino. Parece que ela se arrependeu logo, já que deixaram de tratar o menino como filho e passaram a tratá-lo como escravo quase imediatamente.

Finalmente eles chegaram ao quarto onde se encontrava o misterioso homem que aparecera no celeiro dos Blakes. O médico, tentando sorrir, abriu a porta.

- Aqui está. Mas nem vai adiantar vocês passarem muito tempo aqui, sabe? Eu não acho que ele vá acordar.

- Por quê?

- Morte cerebral. Mas o resto está funcionando bem... O que, por si, já é um milagre.

Mulder e Scully se aproximaram lentamente do leito no qual jazia o homem caucasiano visto por Sarah Blake na noite anterior. Scully imediatamente se adiantou, querendo examinar o corpo, mas foi impedida pelo médico.

- Olhe isso. – E caminhou para perto do rosto dele, desfazendo o enorme e ensangüentado curativo que cobria o seu pescoço.

Curiosa, Scully viu inúmeros pontos que seguravam, sem sucesso, o sangue na garganta dilacerada.

- Ele estava assim...?

- Ele estava pior, agente Scully. Esse homem chegou aqui desacordado com essa ferida aberta. Sangue jorrava para todos os lados. E, como você pode ver, ainda não parou de sangrar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, aproximando-se para examinar melhor a ferida.

- Foi feita alguma transfusão?

- Não. Quando o Cel. Blake chegou ao celeiro para ver por que a filha tinha gritado, ligou imediatamente para o 911. Não tínhamos sangue na ambulância, mas pudemos diagnosticá-lo imediatamente com um sério caso de hipotermia. Chegamos aqui no hospital em quinze minutos. Quinze minutos, agentes, foram suficientes para o sangramento diminuir exponencialmente e a hipotermia simplesmente sumir. Quando chegamos à UTI, ele parecia não ter perdido nem um pouco de sangue. Tentamos suturar o corte e o deixamos em observação. Há umas duas horas, no entanto, o seu cérebro parou.

- Mas ele simplesmente conseguiu, de alguma forma, reincorporar o próprio sangue?

- Sim! Para mim, isso é coisa de magia negra. Olhe.

E, dizendo isso, ele mostrou o antebraço esquerdo do paciente, onde havia uma horrenda cicatriz em forma de caveira engolindo uma cobra.

Scully lentamente aproximou o seu rosto da maligna marca cravada no braço do homem. Ela não podia acreditar... só podia ser algum tipo de ilusão causada pelo cansaço e pelo calor excessivo daquela cidade de Wisconsin... ela tinha que estar enganada: a tatuagem parecia _se mexer_.

Não era um movimento brusco... mas um ondular quase imperceptível como se a cobra, no fim das suas forças, quisesse fugir da boca da caveira evitando, assim, a sua eventual morte. Aproximando-se cada vez mais, Scully tocou-a lentamente...

...E uma voz faca e rouca, porém aveludada e perigosa, a assustou.

- Quem é você?

Scully levantou-se rapidamente, quase sem acreditar que o homem que há pouco não tinha nenhuma atividade cerebral, segundo o médico, agora estava bem vivo, na sua frente. Mal ouviu os passos rápidos do médico que, imediatamente, correu para chamar as enfermeiras e avisar ao Cel. Blake.

Mulder se aproximou um pouco. Scully abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de finalmente conseguir falar algo:

- Eu sou a Agente Especial Dana Scully, FBI. Quem... _o que_ é você?

O homem de cabelos negros e nariz adunco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- FBI?

- Sim. Estamos investigando a morte de um garoto. O senhor foi encontrado na cena do crime e... Quem é você?

- Você está investigando uma morte? Eu estava na cena?... E não consigo sentir as minhas pernas.

Scully notou o forte sotaque britânico do homem.

- De onde você é? Quem é você?

A voz excitada de Mulder finalmente soou.

- A pergunta não é essa, Scully. Mas sim: aonde você pensa estar?

O homem ergueu mais uma vez a sobrancelha. O seu semblante, que há pouco estava curioso, tornou-se inegavelmente irritadiço. Os lábios crisparam-se e ele cruzou os braços.

- Obviamente, devemos estar em algum lugar, que eu sinceramente desconheço, próximo de Hogsmeade. A julgar pelas instalações em tanto precárias, eu diria o hospital público Morgan le Fay.

- Hogsmeade? – Mulder perguntou. – Onde fica isso?

- No Reino Unido – ele disse, como se explicasse algo muito óbvio a uma criança retardada.

Mulder e Scully entreolharam-se. A agente logo percebeu um sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios do seu parceiro que só podia evidenciar que ele estava pensando em uma coisa: arquivos X.

Logo, antes que ele despejasse uma longa e incrível teoria da conspiração, na qual aquele homem provavelmente fora abduzido por homenzinhos verdes, ela tratou de dizer:

- Provavelmente uma amnésia, Mulder. Ele estava em coma. Era esperado algum dano cerebral.

- Amnésia? – Ele disse, tirando o seu olhar da parceira e trazendo de volta para o homem deitado no leito. – O senhor acha que está no Reino Unido? – Ele assentiu aborrecidamente. – Qual a data de hoje?

- 20 de maio de 1998 – ele disse, rolando os olhos.

- Más notícias para o senhor: hoje é dia 21 e o senhor está em Wisconsin, nos Estados Unidos. O senhor sequer sabe o que é o FBI?

O homem olhou confuso para os dois.

- Não. É impossível. Eu estou em Wisconsin? Em Ashland?! E eu não vim... – Ele suspirou. – O que significa FBI?

Scully abriu a boca, mas, antes de pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi puxada pelo braço por Mulder para fora da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que o Dr. Hilton entrava no leito com mais duas enfermeiras.

- E então?

- Eu já disse, dano neurológico... Ele provavelmente esqueceu justamente o dia que veio!

- Ele esqueceu o dia de ontem, Scully! Ontem ele já estava aqui! – E o sorriso de canto de boca acentuou. Scully finalmente percebeu.

- Você sabe de algo! E por isso aceitou ajudar no caso!

Ele sorriu, começando a se encaminhar para fora do hospital.

- Em 1976, dezenas de corpos apareceram no Reino Unido com as mesmas características que a do garoto. Parada cardio-respiratória sem nenhuma explicação. Rosto espelhando o mais puro horror. Em 1980, dois corpos foram encontrados com a mesma mordida que temos no pescoço do nosso John Doe e, perto dele, três corpos com as mesmas características do de William Evans. Os dois homens tinham a mesma marca que John Doe tem. No ano passado, mais corpos foram encontrados, todos com esta mesma marca ou com a mesma maneira de morrer. Dois aqui na América: um em Nevada, no meio do deserto, e um no Everglades.

- Então você acha que estamos tratando de mortes ritualísticas, ou algo assim?

- Eu acho que tem algo maligno causando essas mortes, Scully. Algo que provavelmente é invocado por estes homens. O nosso John Doe deve ser um tipo de sacrifício.

- E ele não morreu porque...?

- Por que os dois jovens interromperam na hora em que a entidade tomaria o corpo dele. E ela acabou tomando o corpo do jovem.

Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não conseguiu conter uma curvinha sarcástica que surgia no canto dos seus lábios.

- Uma _entidade_? Mulder, essa é a sua melhor teoria?

- Se você tiver uma mais provável, estou escutando.

- Você já imaginou que o garoto pode ter apenas se assustado e isso causado nele a parada cardíaca? Mulder, nós não temos os antecedentes médicos dele, fora aquele testemunho absurdo do médico local; por favor, não me diga que você engoliu aquela baboseira! Ele nunca fez um exame cardíaco profundo, não temos como saber se o coração dele realmente era saudável.

- Scully...

- E, ainda que o testemunho do médico seja verdadeiro, William Evans pode ter tido algum defeito congênito causado, não sei, por casamento entre primos! Estamos numa cidade pequena, isso é _muito_ provável! Aquele homem – Ela apontou para trás, na direção do quarto onde estava o misterioso homem. – deve ter feito algo muito errado, desde que isso assustou um garoto a ponto de fazê-lo morrer do coração e deixou uma garota com um estresse pós-traumático tão forte que ela sequer consegue falar!

- Ok. A sua teoria é mais plausível.

- Obrigada! Podemos voltar para D.C.?

- No entanto – Scully suspirou, rolando os olhos. –, eu quero, antes de pegar o avião para Washington, que você me explique como esse homem sobreviveu à ferida que ele tem no pescoço? E como ele conseguiu recuperar todo o sangue que perdeu? E como ele simplesmente saiu do coma, ou melhor, _da morte cerebral_, simplesmente do nada, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma maravilhosa sonequinha... E, naturalmente, me explique como diabos ele sumiu da Europa para aparecer aqui, em Wisconsin.

Scully suspirou.

- Talvez Dr. Hilton esteja envolvido. Ele foi quem disse todo o quadro médico.

- E que interesse ele teria nisso?

Scully sorriu sabiamente e imitou o que o seu parceiro a dissera, anos atrás:

- É por isso que colocaram um 'I', em FBI.

-.-

**POUSADA BOA VIAGEM**

**03:22 A.M.**

-.-

O silêncio tomava conta do quarto no qual Mulder dormir profundamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele desfrutava de um momento de paz... antes que o toque irritante do seu telefone o fizesse acordar.

Sonolento e sem muita boa vontade, ele pegou o celular e atendeu-o:

- Mulder.

A voz do outro lado era apreensiva.

"Me desculpe por acordá-lo, agente Mulder, mas... É a Sarah". Mulder finalmente identificou a voz como pertencente ao Cel. Blake. "Ela voltou a falar... só diz que apenas vai conversar com a polícia. Mas eu achei melhor ligar direto para você..."

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado no rosto de Mulder. Finalmente desperto, ele levantou-se.

- Tudo bem, Cel. Blake. Sarah acordou? Ela está lúcida?

"Sim... erm, mais ou menos. Ela está descontrolada."

- Estamos indo.

E, dizendo isso, ele desligou o telefone e rapidamente vestiu uma calça jeans e o seu moletom. Encaminhou-se para o quarto ao lado e bateu insistentemente, até que uma relutante e sonolenta Dana Scully abriu a porta, ainda fechando o robe por sobre o pijama.

- O que?

- Sarah acordou. O Cel. Blake acabou de ligar. Ela quer falar conosco.

- Mulder, são três e meia da manhã. Será que ela não poderia esperar até o dia amanhecer?

- Já esperamos demais pelo testemunho dessa garota, Scully. Finalmente saberemos o que causou aquela expressão de espanto no rosto de William Evans.

Scully ainda pensou em argumentar, ou até mesmo a se recusar veementemente a seguir Mulder naquela empreitada. Mas, pelo olhar obstinado do seu parceiro ela logo soube que qualquer luta seria em vão.

- Muito bem – ela suspirou resignada. – Eu vou apenas me vestir e escovar os dentes.

E, sem mais, fechou a porta, bufando quando ouviu Mulder gritar 'Rápido'!

XxXxXxX

Os agentes do FBI chegaram à fazenda dos Blakes em menos de vinte minutos. Após a estrada difícil, Mulder finalmente estacionava o carro e, rapidamente, descia, sendo imediatamente seguido por Scully.

O coronel Dennis Blake logo cruzava a soleira da sua enorme fazenda, vestindo botas de couro por cima dos seus pijamas quadriculados. Ele parecia aflito, logo se encaminhando para os agentes:

- Venham, venham! Eu... eu pensei em ligar para o 911, mas lembrei que a senhora é médica, agente Scully. Por favor, ela não parece nada bem.

Mulder e Scully se entreolharam antes de apressarem-se em seguir o fazendeiro. Na sala, a garota de cabelos loiros chorava descontroladamente, enquanto os irmãos a seguravam. Móveis e vidros estavam espalhados por todos os lados, quebrados provavelmente devido à fúria psicótica de Sarah.

- Eles estão aqui, querida – A mãe, na frente dela, tentava acalmá-la. – São eles.

E, provavelmente confortada pelas palavras da mãe, a garota aquietou-se assim que olhou para Mulder e Scully.

- Vocês... vocês são os policiais?

- Somos do FBI – Mulder respondeu.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Eles não queriam me deixar sair! Eu tenho que contar à polícia o que aconteceu com o Bill! Vocês o pegaram? Vocês pegaram a-aquele homem? Ele _matou_ o Bill, eu vi! Acreditem!

- Querida – a mãe tentou consolá-la – ninguém matou---

- Matou! Eu vi! – a garota cravou os seus olhos incrivelmente azuis nos de Mulder, suplicando – Por favor, acreditem em mim!

Mulder voltou-se para os pais da garota:

- Podemos falar com Sarah a sós?

Eles se entreolharam antes de deixar o lugar, seguidos imediatamente pelos dois outros filhos. Scully suspirou e encaminhou-se para o sofá. No caminho, tomou a mão da inconsolável Sarah e levou-a para sentar-se junto dela. Mulder seguiu-as, arrastando pelo assoalho de madeira uma pesada cadeira. Sentou-se de frente às duas mulheres.

Com a voz mansa, Scully começou:

- O que você queria nos falar, Sarah?

- Eu... quem são vocês?

- Meu nome é Dana, e este é o meu parceiro, Fox Mulder. Nós viemos de Washington para desvendar o que aconteceu com William.

A garota já parecia calma. Olhou de Scully para Mulder, talvez tentando decidir se deveria ou não confiar nos dois estranhos. Por fim, aceitou a ajuda.

- Eu vi tudo. Eu vi como Bill morreu. Mas vocês não vão acreditar.

- Eu vou – Mulder respondeu com sinceridade.

Sarah respirou fundo, antes de começar:

- Nós escutamos um barulho no celeiro e fomos olhar o que era. Quando entramos, aquele... _homem_ estava deitado, como se tivesse morto. Ele sangrava muito. Eu fiquei com medo, quis chamar a emergência, mas o Bill achou melhor vermos se ele estava morto e... – Lágrimas começaram a brotar do rosto da garota. – Ele sabia que o homem era do mal! Ele sabia o que ele era! Ele tentou pegar a varetinha que ele segurava e... E ele acordou e disse algo! E saiu uma luz da varetinha e William morreu!

Scully sinceramente queria dizer algo para acalmar a garota, porém, depois do relato, tudo que ela pôde fazer era olhá-la com os lábios entreabertos e uma sobrancelha erguida. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse dizer naquele momento.

- Então – Mulder começou – o homem usou algum tipo de "palavra mágica" que produziu algum tipo de feitiço que matou o seu namorado?

A menina mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês não acreditariam.

- Eu acredito – Mulder respondeu. – Na verdade, faz sentido.

Mulder havia falado com sinceridade, mas Sarah não pareceu acreditar na credulidade do agente.

- Olha, esquece! É loucura, eu sei!

- Não é, Sarah. Eu já vi muitas coisas estranhas ao longo da minha vida. Eu _realmente_ acredito em você.

A garota suspirou lentamente.

- Ele está vivo, não está? O homem? Eu o vi hoje. No meu quarto.

- Scully, ligue para o hospital.

- Mas, Mulder...

- Scully!

Dana Scully cedeu aos apelos do seu parceiro. E, surpreendentemente, o homem não estava lá.

-.-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

-.-

_Um beijão para a minha mana kérida, a Shey, que betou esse cap._

_Num passado distante, eu fazia fics de Arquivo X. Então a série acabou e eu parei de escrever. Alguns anos se passaram e eu comecei a escrever sobre HP... E desde então quero juntar as minhas duas paixões..._

_Bem, finalmente eu fiz! Espero que vocês gostem!!! E Revisem, por favor!_


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE X FILES**

-.-

_O homem misterioso puxa para si o objeto de madeira, apontando-o para William. Firmemente, diz:_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Uma forte luz esverdeada preenche o local. Sarah ainda pode ver o homem cair novamente em seu sono profundo antes de perceber que William está morto. E o seu grito desesperado rasga a noite._

_-.-_

"_Um homem aparece do nada, um jovem morre e uma garota fica neurótica. Você realmente não vê nada de estranho nisso, Scully?"_

"_Não vejo nada que a polícia local não possa resolver."_

"_Se lembre que foi a própria polícia local que pediu a nossa ajuda..."_

_-.-_

"_Não tem fotos. E os fatos foram ligeiramente distorcidos." Scully abre a boca, mas o médico a interrompe de pronto. "O Cel. Blake disse para eu não relatar nada que eu achasse estranho... E eu apenas obedeci."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Ora..." O Dr. Hilton ri-se, sem graça. "As pessoas que contrariam o Cel. Blake tendem a desaparecer."_

_-.-_

"_Onde você pensa estar?"_

_O homem misterioso ergue a sobrancelha à pergunta de Mulder. O seu semblante torna-se inegavelmente irritadiço. Os lábios crispam-se e ele cruza os braços._

"_No Reino Unido."_

_-.-_

"_O homem usou algum tipo de 'palavra mágica' que produziu algum tipo de feitiço que matou o seu namorado?" Mulder pergunta._

_Sarah morde o lábio. Suspira lentamente._

"_Ele está vivo, não está? O homem? Eu o vi hoje. No meu quarto."_

"_Scully, ligue para o hospital."_

_Dana Scully pega o seu telefone e disca o número do hospital. E, surpreendentemente, o homem não mais está lá._

_-.-_

**XxXxXxX**

-.-

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 04:11 A.M.**

**-.-**

A fazenda dos Blakes estivera intranqüila naquela noite. No entanto, após a saída dos agentes do FBI, tudo pareceu se acalmar...

Sarah voltara ao seu estado semi-vegetativo e, sem uma palavra e com o olhar vago, deitava-se em sua cama e tomava o leite quente que a sua mãe carinhosamente a levara. O Cel. Blake acalmava e colocava os outros dois filhos para dormir.

Por fim, em sua redenção, Dennis e Dennise finalmente puderam ir às suas camas e desfrutar de alguns minutos de paz, sendo apenas marido e mulher.

Finalmente, silêncio... E todas as luzes daquela casa apagaram-se.

Do lado de fora, próximo à plantação de milho, a calmaria era quebrada apenas pelo som irritante dos grilos e o eventual uivo de um coiote.

Até que aquela paz foi cortada com um barulhento estalar. Do nada, um homem loiro e alto apareceu. Olhou ao redor e um leve sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios quando verificou que o lugar impresso na foto do jornal que trazia consigo era exatamente igual àquele.

- Tão previsível, Snape... Tão previsível!

E, sem desmanchar o sorriso, ele começou a caminhar... Em seu olhar, um brilho assassino mostrava que ele não tinha boas intenções.

-.-

**THE X FILES**

**PARANORMAL ACTIVITY**

**GOVERNMENT DENIES KNOWLEDGE**

**THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE**

-.-

**HOSPITAL MEMORIAL DE ASHLAND**

**04:17 A.M.**

**-.-**

O único barulho que ecoava no hospital de Ashland, propagando-se pelas suas paredes brancas e frias, era o dos saltos de madeira de Dana Scully. Seguida por seu parceiro, Fox Mulder, e por um segurança do hospital, a agente encaminhava-se para a sala da direção.

Lá, acompanhados de uma enfermeira negra e um outro segurança, um homem robusto de cabelos grisalhos esperava, preocupado, pelos agentes. Ele se apoiava numa televisão, onde as imagens turvas gravadas por uma fita de segurança eram exibidas.

- Nosso plano era ligar para vocês assim que o dia amanhecesse, agentes. Eu devo admitir que fiquei aliviado quando me avisaram que você tinha ligado, agente Scully.

- O que aconteceu? – Mulder precipitou-se, aproximando-se do segurança que pausara a fita no momento em que a enfermeira entrava no quarto do homem misterioso.

A enfermeira se levantou. O seu rosto era assustado.

- Eu entrei no quarto para dar um banho nele. Mas ele estava acordado. Eu quis apenas conversar, pra quebrar o clima, enquanto dava o banho, mas... ele decidiu que não queria que eu fizesse o meu trabalho. Eu perguntei se ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, e, quando ele disse que não, expliquei tudo... tudo mesmo, sabe? Da morte do garoto até o surto da filha dos Blakes. Depois, ele disse que estava cansado e... aconteceu _isso_.

Ao terminar a sua fala, o vigia executou a fita. Nela, a imagem borrada mostrava a enfermeira no quarto por um tempo. Quando ela saía, no entanto, algo estranho passou a ocorrer, e ganhou a imediata atenção dos agentes. Como se não sofresse nenhuma seqüela, o homem se levantou. Começou a vasculhar os bolsos das vestes negras que estavam dispostas numa cadeira de acompanhante, como se procurasse algo muito importante. Então, com um rosto preocupado, ele vestiu-a e, pegando a varinha, sumiu.

Os olhos azuis de Scully arregalaram-se em pura incredulidade. A sua voz falhou quando ela disse:

- Será que... o senhor pode voltar fita?

O vigia obedeceu e, mais uma vez, os agentes viram o homem desaparecer no espaço. Os lábios finos de Scully entreabriram-se, ao mesmo passo que os de Mulder curvaram-se num sorriso.

- Isso, Scully, é o homem superando as barreiras do espaço. Quero ver a _sua_ ciência explicar.

Scully abriu e fechou a boca. Percebendo que provavelmente não encontraria uma explicação para aquele fenômeno, ateu-se a outro importante ponto da fita.

- Ele parecia procurar algo. Vocês sabem o que era?

- Sim. É a política do hospital retirar do alcance dos nossos pacientes de identidade desconhecida qualquer objeto que tenha potencial danoso. Então, logo que vasculhamos os seus pertences, confiscamos isso.

O diretor do hospital entregou a Mulder um frasco cheio pela metade de um líquido âmbar espesso. O agente o examinou de perto.

- Então vocês têm uma idéia do que seja?

- Não – ele respondeu. – Sabemos apenas que é orgânico... mas o que é ou para que serve, acho que apenas John Doe pode falar... Se ele algum dia for encontrado.

- Será que... – Mulder começou. – podermos levar isso conosco?

- Claro, fiquem a vontade. Washington certamente tem laboratórios mais qualificados para lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Mulder guardou o frasco no bolso da sua calça.

- Mais alguma coisa foi confiscada? – Scully perguntou, esperançosa em achar qualquer outra pista que remetesse à identidade daquele homem.

- Não. Ele apenas carregava consigo mais alguns frascos vazios, uma pedra e aquela vareta.

- É possível que o conteúdo de algum dos frascos tenha sido usado para assassinar o garoto?

- Eu... – o diretor pigarreou. – Bem, ele morreu do coração, não?

- Alguns venenos causam parada cardio-respiratória; como diretor do hospital, eu tenho certeza que o senhor sabe disso e que o estômago do garoto foi verificado durante a autopsia?

Pelo rosto do homem e a gota de suor que caia da sua testa, ele jamais imaginara que o homem que estava vegetando no quarto pudesse ser suspeito. Sem mais nada a conversar com aqueles que se encontravam na sala, os agentes deixaram o hospital. Rapidamente encontraram o carro e entraram nele.

- Espaço, Scully. Esse homem, de alguma forma, consegue se transportar no espaço!

- A fita pode ter sido adulterada, Mulder.

- Por quem? E, mesmo que alguém tivesse interesse, Scully, por que fazer o homem _literalmente_ desaparecer? Ele poderia ter apenas simulado uma fuga, atrairia menos atenção ao caso.

- Talvez porque estejamos numa cidade pequena que precisa desesperadamente de turistas? Mulder, vamos! Uma vez na vida, seja racional! Para mim, está claro que o Cel. Blake tem muito a ver com isso! O garoto era um peão que namorava a filha dele! O homem carregava consigo frascos cheios de veneno! As pessoas que contraiam Blake tendem a desaparecer, Mulder, lembra?

- De forma sutil, Scully! E não no meio de um circo, como estamos vendo!

Scully rolou os olhos, recostando a sua cabeça no banco.

- Ainda assim, Mulder, o que você está propondo é absurdo! Um homem não pode quebrar as barreiras do espaço. É sobre-humano!

- E quem disse que ele é humano?

- Seria ele um herói? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em escárnio.

- Quem sabe? É possível.

Scully rolou os olhos e se recusou a falar no assunto mais uma vez naquela madrugada. Estava cansada. Queria apenas dormir. E, para sua felicidade, a pousada já se aproximava visivelmente.

Mulder silenciosamente estacionou o carro. Ele ainda carregava em seu rosto um ar de triunfo, provavelmente rememorando o momento em que viu o homem simplesmente desaparecer no vídeo de segurança do hospital.

Scully deu um longo suspiro, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Boa noite, Mulder.

O seu parceiro limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. A agente logo desceu do carro, pegou as chaves do seu quarto e o abriu.

A escuridão tomava conta daquele cubículo, que era iluminado apenas pela fraca luz que vinha da janela de vidro. Ela suspirou, sentindo-se cansada e despiu o sobretudo, jogando-o de imediato numa cadeira perto da cama. Fechou a porta.

E o silêncio foi cortado pelo barulho de um móvel arrastando-se.

Imediatamente tensa, ela pegou a arma que carregava em sua cintura e destravou.

- Quem está ai?

Scully deu um passo lento para trás, e procurou o interruptor com uma mão, sem jamais deixar de apontar a sua arma para o lugar de onde o som pareceu vir. Tateou a parede, até, finalmente, encontrá-lo e acender a luz.

Para a sua surpresa, era o misterioso homem que a olhava. Scully olhou dele para o objeto de madeira que ele ameaçadoramente apontava para ela. Pela primeira vez, o testemunho de Sarah fez algum sentido para a agente: se aquele objeto não fosse algo perigoso, ele não estaria usando-o para amedrontá-la.

Com a voz um pouco trêmula, ela ordenou:

- Largue a sua arma e ponha as mãos para cima.

- Me escute...

O homem incorreu no grave erro de tentar se aproximar da agente. De certa forma, o porte dele a assustava: a voz, o modo de se vestir, de andar, de falar... Talvez esse sentimento intimidante tenha sido o fator determinante que fez com que Scully puxasse o gatilho.

O barulho do tiro imediatamente chamou atenção de Mulder, que, deitado em sua cama, apenas revisava os acontecimentos do dia. Depressa, ele pegou a sua arma e correu em direção ao quarto da parceira.

Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Com os punhos fechados, ele bateu forte e repetidamente na porta.

- SCULLY! ABRA A PORTA!

Mas nenhuma resposta vinha lá de dentro.

- SCULLY!

- MULDER! – Ele escutou a voz aflita da sua parceira. – MULDER, EU PRECISO DE AJUDA!

Ele não mais podia esperar. Se aquele homem tivesse sido o motivo do tiro, ele bem sabia que nada a sua parceira podia fazer contra ele. Ele deu dois passos para trás; apenas o suficiente para poder aplicar a força necessária para arrombar a porta.

Quando finalmente pôde entrar no quarto, viu Scully tentando parar o sangramento que ela provavelmente fizera no braço do homem. Mulder travou novamente a sua arma, deixando-a descansar sobre a cama de Scully e correu para auxiliá-la.

- O que houve?

- Eu abri a porta, ele estava aqui e...

- Me dê a varinha! – O homem sussurrou, com os dentes cerrados de dor. – Me de a varinha, eu posso consertar isso.

Scully olhou para Mulder. Ele podia ver no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que ela secretamente implorava para que ele não obedecesse aos apelos do homem. Mas, ainda assim, Mulder não podia perder a oportunidade de ver como ele canalizava energia naquele pequeno objeto de madeira.

Assim, ele correu até onde a varinha descansava e entregou a ele.

Com um gesto firme, o homem afastou a mão de Scully que tentava, sem sucesso, estancar o ferimento em seu braço. Depois, ele apontou a varinha para o seu braço, disse algumas palavras. Uma luz prateada tomou conta do quarto e, logo depois, Mulder e Scully viam a ferida fechar-se diante dos seus olhos.

O homem respirou fundo, recostando a sua cabeça contra a parede. Num gesto solene, ele estendeu a varinha para Scully.

- Eu preciso conversar com vocês. Acho que vocês se sentirão mais seguros se eu não estiver com isso.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Scully pegou a varinha com cuidado. O homem respirou fundo.

- Meu nome é Severo Snape. Eu acredito que acidentalmente tenha matado aquele garoto, mas não é por ele que eu vim. Eu vim falar com vocês por causa da menina.

- Você _realmente_ invadiu o quarto dela. - Mulder disse, quase sem mexer os lábios.

- Sim. A enfermeira disse que, depois de ver o namorado morrer, ela entrou em colapso. No entanto, eu creio que ela tenha bebido um líquido que eu trazia em minhas mãos. Se ela fez isso, poderá morrer, caso eu não dê a ela um antídoto. Eu poderei salvá-la, mas terá um preço.

Os agentes se entreolharam. Scully quis dizer que não aceitava; que logo conseguiriam um mandado e o prenderiam... mas Mulder foi mais rápido.

- E qual seria?

- Eu quero que vocês esqueçam que me viram. Esqueçam que já estiveram aqui. Quero que vocês me deixem ir e jamais, sob hipótese nenhuma mencionem o meu nome para ninguém.

- O senhor matou um homem - Scully disse. - Como podemos deixá-lo ir?

- Vocês não têm outra escolha. Eu apenas não quero mais fugir. Eu cansei de fugir.

- O que você é?

- Vocês jamais entenderiam ou acreditariam. Eu sou um bruxo.

Scully bufou e levantou-se. Mulder apenas olhou-o, totalmente fascinado.

- Um bruxo? Isso explica muita coisa.

- Mulder, por favor! - Scully bufou novamente, irritada.

- Scully, você viu o que ele pode fazer! Você viu!

- Um bruxo? Ora, vamos! – ela dirigiu-se agora para Snape. – Você realmente espera que eu acredite nessa baboseira?

- Somos muito mais comuns do que você pensa, agente. Mas, se você achar melhor, eu posso demonstrar um pouco de mágica!

- E o que você vai fazer, tirar um coelho da cartola?

Snape rolou os olhos.

- Eu não faço idéia de como isso a faria acreditar em qualquer coisa, mas, se é isso que você quer... – O homem se levantou. Tomou a varinha das mãos de Scully, mas, antes que ela pudesse pegar e destravar a sua arma, o homem já havia pegado o controle remoto da televisão, o transfigurado numa cartola e tirado de dentro um coelho, bem diante dos olhos estupefatos os agentes.

Ao perceber o silêncio de Mulder e Scully, Snape continuou.

- Agora eu preciso que vocês me levem até a garota. Amanhã, por volta das cinco da tarde, eu estarei aqui. Falem com o pai dela... e preparem-no. E não mencionem o meu nome.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, o homem simplesmente desapareceu.

XxXxXxX

O dia seguinte chegou rápido. Mulder tratou de falar logo com o Cel. Blake, e alertá-lo da visita que ele faria na companhia de Scully e Snape. Relutante, o homem aceitou.

O fim da tarde já se aproximava, quando Scully decidiu esperar por Snape junto de Mulder, em seu quarto. Depois de um longo banho, a agente vestiu o seu elegante tailleur preto e encaminhou-se para o quarto ao lado.

Deu duas batidas discretas. Logo Mulder abria a porta e a deixava entrar.

- Animada para a nossa sessão de exorcismo, Scully?

- Menos, Mulder.

Mulder sorriu, sentando-se no sofá puído que ficava perto da cama.

- Ainda não está muito crente, certo?

Scully suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- É... é absurdo, Mulder! Bruxos? E o que ele quis dizer com "somos mais comuns do que você pensa"?

- Bem, você achou absurdo quando eu falei que acreditava em extraterrestres, e hoje você não tem como negar a sua existência.

- Ainda assim... a idéia de um homem que consegue canalizar energia suficiente para fechar uma ferida...

- ...ou tirar um coelho da cartola!

Scully permitiu-se rir do comentário do parceiro. Algo em toda aquela idéia começou a afligir o seu coração. Mordendo o lábio, ela se aproximou discretamente de Mulder.

- Mas se isso realmente existir, Mulder? Se houver um "mundo mágico", onde as pessoas podem curar de ferimentos daquela maneira? E se essas pessoas puderem curar doenças, ou desfazer... _condições_ que para nós é impossível reverter? Se existem seres que podem fazer isso, por que nós, pessoas como eu e você, não podemos usufruir desses poderes?

Mulder deu de ombros.

- Não se pode fazer partes de dois mundos, Scully.

- Mas... E se houver uma cura para cada mazela? Para todo o defeito? Não seria justo que nós pudéssemos... aproveitar?

Mulder logo entendeu que Scully estava falando da sua esterilidade - e de mais uma possível cura. Ele mordeu o lábio e, temendo que a sua parceira mais uma vez acabasse decepcionando-se, acariciou levemente o seu rosto.

Scully fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque gentil do parceiro. Por um momento, o tempo pareceu ficar suspenso... Ela abriu os olhos, apenas para encontrar os belos olhos verdes de Mulder olhando-a com um brilho que ela poucas vezes vira. Sentiu o coração acelerar e o rosto enrubescer. Sentiu a necessidade de falar algo e terminar com aquela tensão, mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca...

Ao contrário, os lábios apenas se entreabriram, fazendo um tentador convite a Mulder. Quase sob hipnose, os lábios dele foram atraídos para os dela lentamente. Ele sabia que acabaria se arrependendo, que não conseguiria encarar a sua amiga nos próximos tempos... ainda assim, aquilo parecia ser a única coisa a se fazer.

Ela fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, oferecendo os lábios para ele. E, justamente quando Mulder os tomaria como seus, batidas na porta fizeram os dois agente sobressaltarem-se.

Mulder respirou fundo, levantando-se um pouco relutante.

- Eu vou atender.

Scully apenas assentiu, vendo o seu parceiro caminhar até a porta e abri-la. Atrás dela, estava um homem de cabelos loiros que trajava vestes tão estranhas quanto as de Snape.

- Boa tarde. Eu acredito que o senhor seja o agente Fox Mulder?

Mulder assentiu.

- Ótimo. Disseram-me no hospital que o senhor tem as informações sobre o homem que apareceu no celeiro dos Blakes?

O agente olhou discretamente para a sua parceira, que já se levantava e encaminhava-se para junto dele.

- Não temos mais informações do que eles têm. O homem desapareceu.

O loiro olhou para Scully. Os grandes olhos acinzentados pareciam penetrar nos azuis dela... E, de repente, ela sentiu-se como se tivesse zonza; como se aqueles olhos tivessem invadindo a mente dela.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse assimilar o que era aquilo, a sensação parou.

- Muito obrigado, agentes – o homem disse solenemente. Voltarei aqui amanhã... só para checar que vocês realmente não sabem de nada.

- Nós poderíamos ligar – Mulder disse alto para o homem que se afastava rapidamente. - ...se você deixar o número.

Mulder e Scully gostariam de discutir a confusa visita... Mas, antes que tivessem oportunidade, um estampido anunciou a chegada de Snape ao quarto.

-.-

**FAZENDA DOS BLAKES**

**05:23 P.M.**

-.-

Apesar de Snape ter insistido muito para usar a sua mágica para levá-los até a fazenda dos Blakes - e de Mulder ter adorado a idéia de experimentar a magia - Scully conseguiu convencer os dois que melhor seria irem de carro. Assim como conseguiu convencer Mulder que seria muito mais seguro se ele ficasse com a varinha de Snape... apenas por precaução.

Assim, naquele fim de tarde, o carro alugado com a verba do FBI cruzava mais uma vez a estrada de terra que levava à fazenda.

Quando finalmente chegaram, o Cel. Blake já esperava os convidados.

- Vocês estão atrasados.

Mulder desculpou-se e logo os agentes e o bruxo eram guiados para o quarto onde Sarah jazia em sua cama. Os olhos esverdeados da garota estavam frios, perdidos. O rosto era pálido e os lábios estavam ressecados... Não fosse pelo leve ondular dos seios dela, qualquer um a daria como morta.

O coronel suspirou lentamente:

- Ela está assim desde cedo. Não chamei o médico porque ele vai querer interná-la. E, se for para a minha filha morrer, ela morrerá em casa... e não sozinha.

- Ela não vai morrer. - Snape disse, com a voz seca, enquanto se aproximava da cama da garota. Me deixem a sós com ela.

- Se você fizer alguma coisa com a minha filha, eu juro que a única coisa que você desejará será a morte!

- Cel. Blake - Mulder disse calmamente. - Acredito que se existe uma pessoa que pode trazer a sua filha de volta, essa pessoa é ele. Então apenas deixe-o fazer o seu trabalho... sem ameaças.

O coronel bufou e deixou o lugar. Mulder estava também pronto para sair, mas foi interrompido pela voz da sua parceira.

- Eu vou ficar.

- Não tem necessidade - Snape replicou.

- Ainda assim, ficarei. Eu sou médica, posso ser útil, caso algo de errado.

- Nada dará errado - ele olhou para Scully de uma forma tão gélida que fez um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha.

Mulder segurou a parceira pelo braço e, lentamente, a arrastou para fora do quarto.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Mulder, como você pode achar aceitável que ele fique lá dentro com a garota? Ele confessou ter matado o garoto e pode estar aqui para terminar o serviço! Eu não confio nele!

- Ele não é um homem mau, Scully. Eu consigo ver isso. No mais, ele está desarmado!

- E aquele homem que veio procurá-lo? E se ele for perigoso? Eu não vou ficar aqui, parada, rezando para que nada aconteça com a menina, enquanto eu posso entrar lá e impedir!

- Muito bem. Então vamos juntos.

- Não. Fique aqui. Se eu precisar de você, gritarei.

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, Scully empunhou a sua arma e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu ficarei.

Snape rolou os olhos, tirando do bolso das suas vestes uma pedra e mostrando-a para Scully.

- Ela terá que engolir isso. Já que você está aqui, me ajude.

- O que eu devo fazer?

- Apenas segure a cabeça dela. Ela vai resistir.

Scully encaminhou-se para a cama onde Sarah estava deitada. Ajoelhou-se junto a ela, mas, quando as suas mãos foram repousar no rosto da garota, ela pareceu acordar do seu transe. Os braços e as pernas começaram a se debater, por vezes acertando Scully que, sem sucesso, tentava contê-la.

Snape aproximou-se. Rudemente segurou as pernas da garota e prendeu-as com as suas pernas. Uma das mãos agarrou os dois pulsos de Sarah, deixando a pele branca imediatamente arroxeada.

- Segure-a!

Scully obedeceu. Segurando a cabeça de Sarah, Snape pôde colocar em sua boca a pedra. A menina respirou fundo duas vezes e, então, desmaiou. A agente imediatamente ocupou-se de verificar os seus sinais vitais. Ela parecia bem.

- E agora?

- Agora nós esperamos.

Scully sentou-se pesadamente na cama, respirando fundo e enxugando o suor da sua testa. Tirou o seu blazer. Viu Snape sentar-se também, após cobrir o corpo da garota.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Sim. O bezoar é o mais efetivo antídoto para quase todos os tipos de veneno. O que Sarah tomou foi algo fraco... Assim que ela acordar, estará com a saúde perfeita.

A agente mordeu o lábio, tomando coragem para fazer uma pergunta que estava lhe incomodando há algum tempo.

- Então você é um bruxo? - Ele assentiu. - E existem... outros de vocês?

Snape crispou os lábios.

- Sim. Existe toda uma sociedade bruxa, Scully. Nós temos um estado paralelo dentro de cada estado. Esse país tem um presidente bruxo. O meu tem um primeiro ministro.

Ela quis rir... mas, pelo rosto daquele homem, ela logo percebeu que ou aquilo era real, ou ele realmente acreditava que aquilo era.

- E você está entre nós por quê?

- Meu país estava em guerra. E eu estava no meio. Há quase vinte anos, sirvo como espião para os dois lados da batalha. Dia após dia, Scully, eu enfrentava a morte.

Os olhos azuis encontraram, pela primeira vez, os olhos daquele homem. Era incrivelmente negros e profundos. Scully, então, acreditou. Ela quase podia ver nos olhos de Snape os vinte anos de batalha.

- Por quê?

- Por um erro que eu cometi quando era jovem. Um erro que custou a vida de... A vida de uma pessoa muito importante.

- Sua esposa?

Ele riu-se amargamente.

- Não, ela não era _minha_.

Scully se calou por um tempo.

- As pessoas não sentirão a sua falta na guerra?

- A guerra acabou. Acabou no dia em que eu cheguei aqui. Eu fui dado como morto.

- O que explica o seu ferimento.

- Sim. Foi uma cobra. No entanto, eu já estava preparado para este ataque. A única coisa que eu não previ foi vir parar aqui.

- E como você veio parar justamente aqui?

- É uma cidade importante para mim.

- Por causa da pessoa que morreu?

- Sim. Vim passar uns dias aqui com ela, eu era um adolescente. Os tios dela haviam sido assassinados na guerra, e os seus pais vieram pegar o único filho deles. No fim, os Blakes quiseram ficar com o garoto, e os pais dela concordaram que ele estaria mais seguro aqui, na fazenda, do que no meio da guerra. Tínhamos quinze anos.

- E o que houve aqui?

Os lábios de Snape curvaram-se num sorriso amargo.

- Bem, ela foi _minha_. Pela primeira e última vez, ela foi minha. É, provavelmente a melhor lembrança da minha juventude. De alguma forma, era uma lembrança esquecida. Mas que voltou, pouco depois de eu ser ferido. Estava fraco, esperando as poções que eu já tinha tomado fazerem efeito quando eu vi os olhos dela... Lembrei-me do lugar... e devo ter desaparatado sem perceber.

- Desaparatado?

- Me transportado.

- Como no hospital?

Ele assentiu. Um minuto de silêncio se passou.

- Então... foi por isso que você matou o garoto? Por que você pensava ainda estar na guerra?

- Eu senti alguém tocar na minha marca - ele mostrou a cicatriz horrenda em seu braço. - E senti tentarem me desarmar... acordei e me defendi, usando o fim das minhas forças.

- E a garota deve ter ficado tão desesperada que tentou se matar com o veneno... De que... De que lado você estava de verdade, na guerra?

- Do lado vencedor.

- Eles não sentirão sua falta?

Uma curva sarcástica acentuou-se nos lábios de Snape.

- Scully, é mais fácil que os maus venham procurar me matar do que os bonzinhos sentirem a minha falta.

A agente, então, ergueu uma sobrancelha, preocupada, lembrando-se do homem que viera procurar ela e Mulder naquele mesmo dia.

- Mas, Snape, algum desses homens que querem se vingar sabe que você poderia estar aqui?

Snape franziu a testa por um momento. Então, os seus olhos negros ficaram vazios. Um sibilo amargo escapou pelos seus lábios:

- Yaxley!

XxXxXxX

- Quem é Yaxley?

Scully perguntou durante quase todo o caminho de volta para a pousada, mas Snape, vago, apenas mudava o rumo da conversa, sem jamais responder.

- Alguém foi procurar vocês? Alguém estava _me_ procurando?

- Sim - Mulder respondeu. - Um homem meio loiro veio essa manhã pedir informações sobre o seu paradeiro... Mas não dissemos nada.

- Agente, ele chegou a olhar para você? Para você ou para Scully?

- Olhar? - Mulder perguntou, um tanto incrédulo. - Geralmente as pessoas se olham quando se falam...

- Não, Mulder - Scully disse, preocupada. - Ele não está falando disso. - Scully virou-se para o banco de trás, para olhar Snape. - Ele olhou para mim. Dentro de mim.

Snape bufou.

- Então eu tenho que ir embora.

- Como assim? - Mulder perguntou. - Como ele pode ter olhado _dentro_ de você, Scully?

- Eu não sei, Mulder! Mas eu senti!

- Ele usou a legilimência - Snape respondeu, com um tom urgente. - É o poder de entrar na mente da pessoa. Se ele estava procurando por mim, ele sabe bem que eu fui às cinco horas para a fazenda. E sabe que eu estou com vocês!

- E quem é ele?

- Ele é um Comensal da Morte. - Ao ver a sobrancelha erguida de Scully e a testa franzia de Mulder pelo retrovisor, ele viu que teria que explicar. - Um dos agentes do lado que perdeu da guerra. O lado que eu espionei por todos esses anos. O lado que, agora, quer a minha cabeça!

Mulder olhou para Scully e ela, rapidamente, disse:

- Eu explico depois, Mulder. - E voltou-se para Snape. - Então que você vá logo!

Snape suspirou.

- Se fosse possível, eu gostaria de tomar um banho. Não sei qual será a próxima vez que poderei tomar um, desde que não tenho para onde ir e ainda não decidi o que fazer da minha vida.

- Você pode tomar banho no meu quarto e usar uma roupa minha - Mulder respondeu.

- Obrigado, agente.

Mulder estacionou o carro e Snape logo desceu. Rapidamente, ele encaminhou-se para o quarto de Mulder, mas, logo que fechou a porta, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

XxXxXxX

Scully suspirou, vendo o homem entrar no quarto de Mulder e recostou-se no carro. Olhou para o seu parceiro.

- Eu terei que fazer um relatório sobre isso?

Mulder riu-se.

- Quero ver o que você vai escrever, Scully, já que decidiu ajudar o seu amiguinho a se esconder.

- De qualquer forma, Mulder, eu não poderia colocar em meu relatório que o principal suspeito pela morte de William Evans é um bruxo que, infelizmente, não pode ser preso por ter o estranho poder de se teleportar.

- Bem - Mulder disse, sorrindo - ele não pode fazer muita coisa sem isso, pode?

E mostrou a varinha de Snape para Scully.

- Você ainda está com ela?

- Ele pareceu não se lembrar de pedi-la da volta! Mas não adianta... ela não faz nada comigo; veja: _hocus pocus_! _Abracadabra_! _Sinsalabim_! - Mulder dizia, agitando a varinha, sem que nada acontecesse. - Viu? Só funciona com ele.

Scully ficou um tempo calada, até que pensou numa coisa:

- Mulder, quando o tal comensal entrou na minha cabeça... imagens se passaram na minha mente. E foram imagens de quando Snape estava em meu quarto, e não quando combinamos a visita à casa dos Blakes.

Mulder franziu o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- E se ele não soubesse que sairíamos? E se ele estivesse esperando apenas por uma oportunidade para entrar no quarto e pegar-nos, a mim, que sou teoricamente indefesa, e ao Snape sozinhos?

- Então ele estaria no seu quarto.

O olhar de Scully perdeu-se. E ela apenas voltou a si quando escutou a voz agitada de Mulder:

- A menos que...

- O que?

- Os quartos são iguais, Scully! Ele viu o interior do quarto apenas quando falou conosco... no _meu_ quarto!

XxXxXxX

- Olá, meu amigo.

Snape sentiu o seu sangue congelar quando ligou as luzes e viu, no fundo do quarto, o rosto raivoso de Yaxley.

- Eu sabia que você não tinha morrido, Severo! - Snape deu um passo para trás. Esperançosamente, procurou em suas vestes a varinha, antes de lembrar que Scully a havia tomado. - Um traidor imundo que foge... você é patético!

- Essa é a única forma que você consegue me enfrentar? Apenas quando eu estou desarmado?

Um sorriso sarcástico abriu-se no rosto de Yaxley. A varinha apontou-se, finalmente, para Severo. Quase se conseguia ver o brilho verde saindo da sua ponta, reflexo do feitiço que o seu mestre já pensava em deferir.

- Você vai ter o que merece, Snape. Avada Ked---

Mas, antes que ele pudesse terminar o feitiço, a porta foi bruscamente aberta. O estampido ensurdecedor de dois tiros ressoou por aquela cidadezinha e o homem, com as mãos tremendo, viu que sangrava.

Os olhos acinzentados de Yaxley olharam pela última vez para Snape, provavelmente arrependendo-se de não contar a ninguém que ele sabia onde o traidor estava. O homem ajoelhou-se no chão antes de cair, morto.

Snape finalmente pôde ver o agente do FBI parado na porta, olhando-o preocupado. Ele apenas olhou para Mulder e, com um leve acenar de sua cabeça, agradeceu.

XxXxXxX

O pessoal da perícia se dissipava e o corpo de Yaxley era levado para o necrotério local, quando Snape finalmente pôde deixar de se esconder e voltar a falar com Mulder e Scully.

- Eles sabem como eu sou. Eu serei procurado?

Scully mordeu o lábio.

- Não há crime. Então você não será suspeito. E, logo, não será procurado. A sua identidade ainda é tida como desconhecida e a única imagem que tinham de você era a fita de segurança do hospital. Cel. Blake certificou-se de apagá-la.

- Por quê?

- Willian era o garoto, Snape. O garoto que ficou aqui para não voltar para a guerra. Cel. Blake disse que ele era... diferente. Como você. E disse que não queria que ele fosse lembrado assim. Por isso apagou todos os elementos _anormais _do caso... E garantiu que logo ninguém lembrará do que aconteceu.

- Mas eu confessei...

- Isso foi uma conversa informal. Não entrará no meu relatório.

Mulder olhou confuso para Scully. Nunca vira a sua parceira agir assim.

- Obrigado.

- Estou apenas fazendo o que eu acho justo.

A ruiva sorriu e então deu meia-volta, começando a acompanhar o seu parceiro até o carro. Mas, no meio do caminho, ela voltou... para encontrar Snape ainda esperando-a.

- E agora, o que você fará?

- Agora? - O rosto obscuro de Snape iluminou-se numa genuína tentativa de sorriso. - Agora, pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu vou viver. Adeus, Dana.

E, sem mais, viu o homem desaparecer. Dana Scully suspirou e sorriu.

- Adeus.

E voltou a caminhar para carro. Ao passar por Mulder, ele começou a acompanhá-la, repousando levemente a sua mão sobre as costas da parceira.

- Ele acabou de te chamar de Dana?

Scully olhou-o, erguendo a sua sobrancelha em divertimento.

- Até onde eu sei, esse é o meu nome, Mulder.

- Mas ele é tão... Ele só me chamava de "agente". Aliás, ele mal _falava_ comigo!

- Talvez eu seja mais simpática que você.

- O cara acabou de te conhecer, e já está te tratando pelo primeiro nome?

Scully parou, abrindo a porta. Os seus olhos azuis cravaram-se nos olhos verdes de Mulder. Ela sentou-se no banco do carro, enquanto Mulder segurava a porta do carro aberta. O contato visual apenas foi quebrado quando Scully, divertida, perguntou:

- Ciúmes, Mulder? De mim, ou dele?

Um meio-sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Mulder.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes... Dana.

-.-

**EXECUTIVE PRODUCER**

**CHRIS CARTER**

-.-

_Enton... é isso!_

_xD_

_Espero que vcs tenham gostado!! E, por favor, revisem!!!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou a fic! E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram o primeiro cap: __**Maru Aline, Naj, DevilAir, Jacilene, Olivia Lupin e BastetAzazis!**_


End file.
